escapefromeveryonefandomcom-20200215-history
Generic Episode 2
7:04 Superdawnfan (STOP) Let the game begin! (Stop) (chef) last time on total drama the “villains” alliance formed between Noah Scott Damian Izzy Leo and Max (Chef) Scar got annoyed by Max and fast (Chef) Beth and Rick seemed to depend on another rick gave in to a challenge quickly (Chef) Dawn helped Gwen over a loss (Chef) Lightning Jo Sky Brick and others all argue over who should be in charge (Chef) Amy and Viv plan to take advantage (Chef) while iz takes advantage of Shawn and Bridgette to later oust bridge (Chef) Cody saw too much blurted to Zoey later took her place and left (chef) what’s to come of this? Find out now on TOTAL (chef) DRAMA (chef) BOOT CAMP (Stop) you may now speak (Stop) (Amy) So Viv rick remember my plan and how it benefits you so rick you decide who loses this challenge? 7:14 Nobody else wanted this username Vivian: "Ye'z. Mo'st wi'se......" (Rick) "*Sighing* .......i know...." *he seems regretful* 7:17 Superdawnfan (Brick) Jack why’d you wake me up so early to find things out about scar and beth? What are you so concerned about with them anyways?Escapefromeveryone Wiki Superdawnfan Escapefromeveryone Wiki Private Messages Nobody else wanted this username 7:09 Superdawnfan (chef) DRAMA (chef) BOOT CAMP (Stop) you may now speak (Stop) (Amy) So Viv rick remember my plan and how it benefits you so rick you decide who loses this challenge? 7:14 Nobody else wanted this username Vivian: "Ye'z. Mo'st wi'se......" (Rick) "*Sighing* .......i know...." *he seems regretful* 7:17 Superdawnfan (Brick) Jack why’d you wake me up so early to find things out about scar and beth? What are you so concerned about with them anyways? 7:21 Nobody else wanted this username Jack "Cause i smell's a news story mate.....the truth is just around the corner; .....aint an onion ya cant cut for a bit o' news. Now a days all that The Sun Daily 'll ever' talk about is Brexit Wreckxiting it and Boris J. But im a bit more crafty than picking easy tabloid headliners" 7:22 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) Jack what did you come to ask me? Welcome to the Escapefromeveryone Wiki chat 7:24 Nobody else wanted this username Jack: "Justa' few question *takes a pencil off his ear and a paper out* no harm done" 7:25 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) alright first question (Scarlett) tell me and I’ll answer (Scarlett 7:26 Nobody else wanted this username Jack: "Lotta the folk' talk about you and Beth; why?" *aka; whats your connection* 7:27 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) We happen to be winners back to back best friends and formally worst enemies what do you think? (Brick) what I think he means to say is despite being notable contestants complaints are spreading (Brick) you two are very controversial what caused that (Scarlett) did Noah send you two to get dirt on me because he’s bad news 7:30 Nobody else wanted this username Jack: "Noah's a bit poncy; i dont listen to 'im" 7:31 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) great then you know I just did what I needed to do to take him down 7:32 Nobody else wanted this username *all it being quietly recorded with a recorder in his sleeve* Jack: "Yeah he's pissed bout it" 7:33 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) to defeat dirty you play dirty we may have hacked a couple of electronics and I let Beth take control of what was pretty much a robotic island (Scarlett) have her a remote that controlled everything not sure Beth could’ve won without it helped her win immunity a couple of challenges 7:33 Nobody else wanted this username Jack: "No way way; mate. I dont belive that" 7:34 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) the dragon take down? How do you think a stub fought it can’t lie though I did the dirty work she was just a sidekick in crime and won (Scarlett) I gave you the info and you promised no harm so I think we’re done here (Brick) So what do you plan on doing with that info? *he says as they leave^ 7:40 Nobody else wanted this username Jack: "Save it till i need it; make a headline outta it; Brick-o" 7:41 Superdawnfan (Brick) but you said no harm they could get arrested for fraud if this gets out as they cheated with money involved 7:42 Nobody else wanted this username Jack: "I dont mean them harm; I just mean to let people know" 7:43 Superdawnfan (Brick) like who? (Scott) *walks up* did you get me the info I need? (Brick) *looks at jack in shock* 7:47 Nobody else wanted this username Jack: "Ayep mate. Cant belive they'd remote hijack a whole island; crazy bloody stuff" 7:48 Superdawnfan (Scott) *takes the recorder with a wide grin* (Scott) *takes it to a “villain” meeting and plays over scars confession* you guys thinking what I’m thinking? 7:53 Nobody else wanted this username Damo: "Likely" 3:46 Superdawnfan (STOP) RESUME (Stop) (Scott) Noah Iz Max you think we're all in agreement on what to do with this little recording? (Scott) each of you suggest how we reveal it and how we get rid of the two 4:11 Nobody else wanted this username (Noah) Reveal it quickly. There's no point in holding it around and waiting for it to do tis thing (Izzy) Izzy agrees. Izzy also thinks we need more rope 4:14 Superdawnfan (Scott) we can't just go out in the open if I'm "searching for redemption" after all if we reveal this right away we'll be hated we need it to be someone new someone people believe is trying for the right thing for a fair shot (Scott) Rope? Why rope? (Scott) I suggest the new guy Damo to do it then you can speak of how Scar Rick and Beth were getting close and you felt oh so sorry about molly and wanted gwen to have a chance at winning that you bridge and Shawn wanted to hjoin forces but Rick Beth and Scar were something too strong and would overtake the alliance you just wanted everyone to have a shot after all you never watched it before how could you know about the "Villains" and heroes (Scott) Think we can get that covered Damo? (Leonard) I refuse to help out this is wrong I was ok at first but you decided to abuse a mentally unstable teens relationship to get far? I use humiliation revenge allying several unconventional looked down on methods but never have they directly hurt someone's mind (Scott) If you're not with us you're against us keep in mind you have NO ONE and that most people here hate you (Scott) we will get rid of you *pulling him by the shirt up to his face* Do you understand that? (Scott) Now excuse Leo Damo what's your opinion? 4:27 Nobody else wanted this username Damien: "No objection; do as you please" 4:28 Superdawnfan (Amy) so rick what team loses today yours or ours? it's your choice tell Viv and I so we know what to do 6:58 Superdawnfan (STOP) RESUME (STOP) (Amy) well who's it gonna be? 6:59 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) : "....well our team's gettin mopey after last time's loss.....so i think they need a win to boost their spirits" 6:59 Superdawnfan (Amy) alright So viv looks like you don't need to do any dirty work (Amy) you don't need to do anything 7:01 Nobody else wanted this username Vivian: "Ea'zay times.... maginifiquie..." 7:02 Superdawnfan (dakota) hey tyler what'd you come here for? 7:06 Nobody else wanted this username (what DID he come here for?) 7:07 Superdawnfan (probably a gift or something sweet trying to invite her to a date improvise) 7:09 Nobody else wanted this username (Tyler) Well......i uh; got you something 7:09 Superdawnfan (Dakota) what? (Dakota) come on show me 7:20 Nobody else wanted this username (Tyler) It's not.....mind-blowing; but i thought you'd like it *hands her a small box* 7:22 Superdawnfan (Dakota) *starts unwrapping* (Dakota) *sees a little stuffed toy looks at it sweetly than sighs sadly* (Dakota) when you can't buy you make but what's the difference it comes from hard work not time yes it's sweet self craafted but you needed something surprising here and well (Dakota) I know we're together but honey the gifts the trying to act sweet the gain my affection I wanted to redeem myself and I thought that seeing you again would help that maybe if I never let you down I'd be a better person in a way I'm still using you and you don't seem to know how to show affection but with blatant gestures not meaningful things and *Sighs* you remind me of my dad and I'm not sure that anyone like that is the love of my life I want a person who helped teach me how to feel how to be good you didn't help I know you supported me but you're a cruel reminder and in a way nothing has changed I don't want you to be chained anymore or in a relationship we'll both regret I thought at first that this could make things right but it feels like same old emotional manipulation I need you but I need you to be free and as a friend it's just this feels so wrong do you understand? I know you're heart is in the right place but mine doesn't feel that way 7:29 Nobody else wanted this username (Tyler) ......... .oh... 7:29 Superdawnfan (Dakota) *hands back the box and goes shutting the door crying while no one can see* (Courtney) I personally wish to make myself team leader (Sky) after the stunt you pulled with molly and jones why trust you I should be leader (Lightning) I won't be led by no one lightning is his own team (Duncan) *tries pulling a stunt with harold (Eva) *Sees duncan and mauls him (Harold) what's going on?! (jo) maybe if this team stopped fighting and started doing something I'd give ya more credit (gwen) I need to prove something here clearly no one likes me and everyone finds me mopey they would be to if they were mourning a loss I need to do it for molly (Dawn) Say it again more confidently (Zoey) talking to yourself doesn't make miracles come true you two (Gwen) I am doing this for someone who died your boyfriend and you are temporarily separated will you stop acting like things are just as bad on you (Chef) CHALLENGE TIME 6:45 Superdawnfan (Stop) RESUME (Stop) (Bridgette) Ready for the challenge! Wait tyler why do you look so down? 6:49 Nobody else wanted this username (Tyler) Oh; its nothin big..... 6:50 Superdawnfan (Chef) today's challenge is easy you will run non stop until you have circled around this very island if you walk you will start all over and if you think of stopping think of how it affects your team and how in war you don't have time to stop you get shot down you are ruining your allies (Courtney) we're you even in a war? (Chef) SHUT IT MAGGOT (Chef) So is everyone clear since I'm about to count down from 3 (Chef) 3 (Chef) 2 (Chef) 1 (Chef) GO! (Shawn) all right *starts setting trap with Bridge* So soon as they come down this lane they'll step on this which'll then add pressure cut a bit and then a net will fall down made of some vines I found in the woods keeping em trapped (Bridgette) what if one of them heard us? (Amy) don't worry we heard you but Viv do we plan on winning since I don't think we did (Amy) gets us a bit closer to ousting our enemies doesn't it? (Amy) why don't we wait for one of our team members to come so we can push em in (Bridgette) that's sabotage do you really want to play that dirty of a game? (Amy) oh the one helping her boyfriend set up a human trap is now a moral compass looks like jack's coming Viv push him in (Brick) *walking holding hands with Jack so he can make sure they both maintain one another's pace" 2:28 Superdawnfan (Stop) RESUME (Stop) (Amy) what're you waiting for push them in! 2:30 Nobody else wanted this username (Context to what was going on again?) (Ty) *she pushes him in with a smile on her face* *not even hestiating* 2:31 Superdawnfan (race Amy and viv are sabatoging own team because rick said they should take their turn first) (brick) falls over with with jack rolling into Shawn and Bridges trap for the race* (Brick) you caught your own team in a net have you no loyalty? (Amy) let me think who's more important my boyfriend or some random stranger I teamed with in the show obviously the stranger after all the civil war had it's own brother turn against brother (Brick) Thank you exactly! (Amy) uh it was this thing called sarcasm and now viv and I can throw the challenge and you two will get blamed for being the slowest bye bye boyfriends (Amy) *Runs Laughing* this is so great isn't it? (Brick) Welp jack looks like we're stuck here nothing but each other I'm scared hug me 2:36 Nobody else wanted this username Jack: "Awwwww shite that's a kick in the head...*helps him up off the ground* keep ya chin up mate; we still got a chance" *Confesional* (Rick) : *he says nothing, simply looking down at the ground; his hat covering his eyes* *seems he's a bit ashamed* 2:39 Superdawnfan (Sky) *jumps through trees like a money with amazing gymnastics some tricks in there and perfect accuracy (Sky) *Conf* I got this challenge and game in the bag (Sky) *crosses finish line almost immediately (Shawn) *follows with bridgette right behind him soon after* (Bridgette) dang we lost (Chef) Nope I didn't say this was an individual race team race so let's hope your team doesn't fail you (Jo) *runs in* I won! (Chef) Not quite yet (Eva) *Hurls harold and runs over there herself* (Harold) In pain* thank you (Eva) alrighty we better win this (gwen) I need to do this molly would've wanted me to win *runs towards finish line with great speed and determination* (Chef) Alrighty Sky Harold Eva you still need 10 members and Shawn Bridge Jo Gwen you still need 10 members anyone's game at this moment (Zoey) *runs forward* Shot bows towards but not at anyone who looked like they were ahead purposely missed and scared em off I need the team to know the truth before I go (Duncan) *walks in* Ah man dorkus beat me (Harold) we're on the same team you should be happy to have someone of much more talent working with you (Duncan) what did you say to me dweeb *Pulling harold by his collar right before getting punched out by Eva* (Eva) you know what he said and he sure is right (dawn) you go gwen *following closely after her* (Gwen) *hugging dawn* yes we did it! let's hope the rest of our team does as great (courtney) just walking in* I'm betting muscle brains got lost Vivian and Tyler I never trusted to win a race but how can brick and Jack take so long it's like they're trying to throw the challenge! (Chef) MM needs 7 more TT needs 8 (Scott) *notices Lightning ahead* Crap if I fail they'll be sure I threw the challenge 3:30 Nobody else wanted this username (Lightning) *taunting* "Your small feet are unable to keep up with The Lightning!" 3:31 Superdawnfan (Chef) and lightning you came MM needs 6 more members TT needs 8 (Jo) Come on Beth scar I know you can do it! (Jo) *waiting for the two at finish* I know we're on opposite teams but Amy sure has been getting on my nerves lately (Dakota) *makes it to finish and seems dizzy* Not used too so much running so much work (Dakota) *passes out* (Scott) Damien make it! pass that finish line even out the numbers at least you won't go today (Scott) Huh *runs into the net* holding Brick and Jack (Scott) what happened here? (Brick) amy did she wants Jo gone so badly she sabotaged us (Scott) and why are you two cuddling? (Brick) we're not cuddling we're half hugging scared and holding each other because this may be our last moment there's a difference! (Scott) whatever you say... well if I want to make it look like I redeemed myself and I do need you two I have learned a trick or two from Ricky (Amy) *Sees rick Scar and Beth near the finish line* go on and win it for me ricky! 3:43 Nobody else wanted this username *he dives across the finish* 3:46 Superdawnfan (Scott) you knew who I was jack and you didn't instantly reject me I learned from rick that you must always bring something to cut loose (Scott) *Pulls out pocket knife and saves the two* there's a favor don't get used to em but I can and will be good because at least despite everything you don't hate me while even my parents do *Frowns* that's why I gotta win this my trusted secretary come with me starts pulling on Damien and starts running* (Scott) Made it! (Amy) great Job on keeping up amy wow even Brick and Jack aren't here yet isn't that right frenchie? (Amy) it's almost as though they were trying to lose I mean they were pretty athletic *winks at Vivian* *keeping up viv (Chef) Damo Viv Scott Amy all just made it thatt leaves Jack Brick Tyler Noah Scar Leo and Beth (Chef) and beth scar seem to have followed after rick pretty well (leonard) *runs* finally I made it! (Chef) Izzy Max Noah Brick and Jack are nearing the finish Tyler is still nowhere to be seen (Dawn) poor guy had a rough day I knew an inevitable tragedy was coming I just didn't know when (gwen) I'll go comfort him no one gets pain like I do 4:00 Nobody else wanted this username *lol poor Gwen* 4:01 Superdawnfan (gwen) *seeing Izzy do some crazy stunt and fall over with max* Um thanks for helping out in the challenge with your uh wicked evil skills? (chef) Iz and Max you near won the challenge all that you need left from your team is noah (Gwen) so is dakota what's bringing you down today? (Scott) Noah hurry up! 4:06 Nobody else wanted this username *Noah comes bareling down the way to finish line* ...*only for a Squirll to leap out of a tree and starts thrasing his face* *as Tyler crosses* 4:06 Superdawnfan (Chef) and tyler you made it (gwen) wow you did good (Scott) *runs to pull noah in* we still got this! We had all of our team cross make this a non elim it was close enough *also gets attacked by the squirell likely contracting rabies (Chef) actually you have nothing to worry about scott (Scott) What? (Brick) *runs in with jack* did we make it? (Chef) well looks like Mundane miliatary is sending someone home tonight (Brick) it wasn't our fault Shawn set up a trap she pushed us in! (Courtney) *Scowls at them* and why would she do that (Amy) yes why would I do that (Amy) Vivian has been by my side the entire time I made sure she done the challenge instead of slack off say viv do you remember some random trap? (Shawn) he's telling the truth Amy I thought you were getting better than this (Amy) and why should we trust someone on the opposite team? (Sky) She does make a valid point (Brick) are you really gonna trust her?! it's amy! (Amy) *whispers to brick and Jack now you two might be able to save your sorry asses if you vote dakota tonight she's a huge threat as shown by last season the votes will split between you I don't need a majority just a big number otherwise it looks like you're going tonight (Brick) *later in the cabins* should we do it?! should we vote dakota? (Brick) can you think of any way to save ourselves without giving in to Amy's rule? (Brick) Please Jack tell me 4:29 Nobody else wanted this username Jack: "Simple: only one of us does" 4:30 Superdawnfan (Scott) *Walks in* hey remember how I released you two from the net earlier (Scott) I won't lie Jack doesn't hate me he's helped me out and was nice to me no matter what I did I can't save you two now but I must warn BOTH of you do need to vote dakota you lose the battle win the war type thing (Scott) the only vote I know she has is vivian I'll try to convince other people not to vote for you and get rid of dakota but trust me I don't like her boyfriend and I sorta like you (Scott) and trust me Jo is losing her temper with her maybe you should get her in on your plans later but right now you look bad if you stay consistent with it even after you seem to be redeemed she'll know what's up because she's a target too and don't tell anyone the opposing team helped you but I think with lightning's sexism and tyler's situation I might be able to manipulate a few votes away from you the rest I'll try to split (Scott) I really like you jack and you've been nothing but great to me during the game another thing if Beth and Scar manage to get disqualified there's a chance you'll make it out even if you two were both voted for so much today (scott) So what do you say anti amy alliance? (Scott) you in jack?